


【赫海】  这个他  05

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [5]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  05

5.  
“李东海你是怎么得罪学长了？”从办公楼回到宿舍的班长推开了寝室门，直冲着最里面的李东海喊。

“没有啊，哪个学长啊”他端着外卖，从桌前的椅子上站起来。

“喏，他让我给你的，走了啊”班长不耐烦地扔过几本书，关上了门。

手忙脚乱地放下碗接住书卷，是包了绿色书皮的专业课课本还有习题集，这学期的被单独订作一本，添加了同样的绿色硬壳封面。书页整齐，边缘没有多余的皱折。李东海好奇地翻开内页，看到右下角的署名，李赫宰，笔画清晰，字体挺拔。

“李赫宰是谁啊”，东海揉揉上午刚洗过而绵软盛开的头发，问窝在一旁打游戏的室友。

“就这两天上专业课的那个啊，帮咱们划重点的师兄，你不知道他？班上那堆女生课上老是念叨”。

“他不是老师么”，心里的气球像被猛充了一截气，膨胀了起来，东海捧起书细细端详起来。

“咱们专业课老师早就出差参加研讨会去了，特意找了他的研究生来给咱们讲习题，哎你怎么上的课啊……”另一个室友出声取笑道。

不是老师啊。窗台外吹来的秋风翻开了书页，唰唰的微弱声响里，他看到多色荧光笔和旁边齐平的蓝色小字笔记，不均匀地分布着。

今天这两小时的课自己上得并不轻松。没来得及回寝室拿书，本就颇为忐忑；讲台上的人目光如炬更如刀，追随着，像要切开他剥出内核来看。除开翻读书页的时候，几乎直盯着他，表情全无，眼内空沉如湖，直看得人毛糙起来，随后便蔫败了。点名的时候更是嘴角下撇、刻意加重了语气。李东海观察了一下周围，俱是头脸正在课本里垂钓的同学，无人参与甚至旁观这眼神宣战。他焦虑起来，课间铃声一起就冲到卫生间去照镜子，奇怪地生怕是因为头颈被种下了什么痕迹。直到时针摇过一个点，急需探明原因地，他仰起脸对上了这老师的眼神。清浅的眼睛收容了对方强盛的光耀，较分开的眼廓童化了、自带无辜，轻易可以以弱溃强。而李赫宰似乎毫无波动，定焦在他眼中，像有什么亟待查明。

临近下课的时候，他才收回审问的目光，凑到讲堂话筒前说，大家好好复习，班长来办公室领一下课件。嘴角上火的口子边因为干燥而红肿撕裂，隐隐灼烧，更烦躁了起来。送走了学生就拐出办公楼点上支烟，背对逐渐稀疏的人群，摘下眼镜左手按揉起睛明穴来。

“上火了还抽烟啊”女孩取下墨镜走过来夺李赫宰手上的火机。

“你来啦”，单手重新架上眼镜。

黑色海藻在干燥的阳光下显得更加枯涩，眼里却盈润，嘴上嬉笑着，“怕你怪我，先来请个罪”。

李赫宰沉默下来，仿佛专注于吐烟圈，真诚地叹息，“我怎么会怪你，怪我自己吧”。

“我倒情愿你学会怪罪别人，自己好受一点。”

“难得动心但是不争取了，真怕了吧”长长地吐雾后，她从从包里拿出一盒草莓递给对方，冰凉的手把草莓塞进他刚扔开烟头的手里。

当然怕啊，赫宰无声地回答着。如果是一次携带了真意的尝试，不想要求他来承受自己；如果不过一场招惹，跟双方唾手可得的一切毫无二致，徒增数目而已。

“被我不了解内情地捷足先登了一次”女孩吸了吸鼻子咬着草莓，另一手勒紧了他的胳膊。

“两次了”他也咬了口草莓，眼睛弯起月牙，温热的手盖上对方的。上一次是她，昨天是别人，李赫宰逐渐陷进对方的烟雾里。

圈子太小，巧合太多。以前不知道就算了，之后我想帮帮你们。

李赫宰侧躺在寝室的床铺上，看着即将灭掉的手机屏幕上的这些字符发呆。女孩是自己成年后第一个出柜的人。两人性格不尽相同，思维方式却几近一致，毫不费力地相互理解着。各自跌跌撞撞走来这许多年，疯狂和稚嫩渐褪之后，还能在酒后真言一般偶发的情绪断崖边，相互拥抱着拉扯一下，随后又不相计较地继续生活。

嗯，生活。李赫宰想，回复了信息。

在隔壁的寝室楼里，东海在阅读灯下把蓝色字符誊抄完毕的时候，指针正好指向两点。他说不明自己在莫名其妙得到课本之后就马不停蹄地抄录对方笔记的原因，只是从开始看到这隽秀的字迹和印制品一样排版的笔记起，不受控地翻下一页又一页，像少年时候打着手电筒在被窝里兴奋地翻看漫画新番，排他地沉迷。直至于夜深处扪心自问，我这门课原来是这么有趣的么。  
在翻完一本书之后他变动姿势扯弄贴身的T恤，才发现自己在热气散尽、秋风渐起的九月末之四更天里，渗出的汗水早已濡湿了背心。


End file.
